That Guy!
by Catherine45
Summary: "Do you even know what actually losing is, May?" His question was..weird. What did he mean by that? She moved her head to see him, only to find his gaze transfixed on the ocean. Well, you have to read this one shot to know what losing really is. Contestshipping. :)


**A/N: Hey people! This is my first one-shot. That I hope you'll like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.**

**That Guy!**

She was crying. There are sometimes, when you find yourself compelled to cry. The waves were rolling into the shore. Which caused in wetting her feet, but she was too lost in her thoughts that she wasn't even able to think about this.

She had worked so hard. She tried her level best. She had dreamed of this since so long, but again, she lost today. She _lost!_ From the same person who used to defeat her every time. Except some rare cases. It was so hard to restrain, to get control on herself. But she was too _weak _for that. She couldn't stop her tears from falling down.

"Crying?" A familiar voice from behind, distracted her from her thoughts. She knew it was.. _him._ He must have known, that she would be here.

And she didn't want him to know, she was doing nothing there, but crying over her loss. But now he was there, and he even knew about it. _Great!_

"No." She tried to sounded calm and wiped her tears. "Why would I cry? I should be happy." Again she tried to sound happy, but failed of course.

He sighed, still standing a few feet away from her. "Well, you should be. But you aren't." He said it as a matter of fact and crossed his arms against his chest.

She gulped. She can't play with him like this. A tear strolled down her face. But she quickly wiped it away. She couldn't let him feel that she wasn't happy for him. Of course she was happy for him. Despite of her loss, she had congratulated him like a million times earlier that day. After all, It was a well deserved win for him. He was more experienced than she was.

He was _worth it._

But at the same time, she couldn't help herself.

Since he got no reply, he stepped forward. Reaching her, he said, "I don't think, shedding tears will help you get over this, now do you?"

He was now standing right beside her.

"No." She murmured, more to herself. And due to the sound of the waves, her voice was barely audible.

But he understood what she said.

"Then? What's the use of crying here? You're crying because you lost. Do you even know what actually losing is, May?"

His question was..weird. What did he mean by that? She moved her head to see him, only to find his gaze transfixed on the ocean.

"What do you want to say?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"You don't know what losing is? Losing is the first step towards your destination. Its the step towards success. And when this step is being taken, its the moment of joy. But all are you doing is cry, when you've taken this step?" He was still gazing at the ocean, and saying things that he never said to anyone.

"But this is the third time, I've lost Drew! I was so close to the victory. That ribbon cup was just one step away from me. I can't help myself with crying." Her voice was raised a bit.

He chuckled.

"Third time, eh? That means, your third step. And to be honest, now your destination is so close to you. You've come this far, means, maybe the next year, it will be you holding that cup."

"Next year.." She muttered under her breath.

Drew had never talked to her like this. He had never explained the logic of victory like this. And she doubted, if he had even said these things to anyone else.

At that very moment, she felt rather good. But mentally slapped herself, as it was serious discussion going on.

"You know what, May? You _will _lose, if you back off. Which I know, you would never, right?" His voice was also low this time.

She nodded. She could never back off. Never ever, till she wins the ribbon cup.

Then there was a heavy silence between them. Both of them admiring the moonlight gazing over the sea. This whole scenario was so..beautiful, she thought. Not much far away, there was a celebration. A party, which was held for him. But he was here, with her. Comforting her. Okay, he was never into social events, but this time, he had to celebrate it. After all, he's a 'top coordinator' now. But he preferred _her _to the party. This guy was encouraging her, forgetting all about his victory.

He was too concerned for her, or maybe he always behaved like this.

"You cannot get everything in life so easily. It needs struggle. You have to give your best. If I have achieved this title today, then its the result of all my hardwork. I've also faced those hard times like you have. But I kept my hopes high for the next time"

He turned his head to look at her. While, her whole body had got numb. How the hell only words could be that effective?

He chuckled once more on her expressions, and continued.

"And don't even think, that I'm over with this. No way! I'm still stuck in the middle of the sea of my journey. I still have to reach that island, which is my real destination. I've still got this world to show, what I really am. I'm not done, not yet. In short, you still have a rival to beat." He said and smirked while adding the last part in his speech.

May was too lost in his words.

'He still isn't done yet. And there's me, not only I cried on my loss like hell, but also, I did lose my hope at the moment, I saw the result on the screen.' As she concluded her thoughts, she realized that, she was ready to give up back then.

"There's no way I'm going to give up!" Before she realized, she had said it.

"That's good to hear." He smiled. _That smile. _She was already fond of his smile. He would smile like this rare. But to her, it was now being often. She felt somewhat strange. Something she couldn't put her finger on. But it was good, it was pleasuring. She felt a wave of joy in her body.

Man! How could a smile be so effective?

"I guess, its time. I should be leaving." He said before he laughed inwardly. As she was constantly gaping at him with her wide sapphire eyes.

"Leaving already?" She asked, even before he moved his gaze from her.

"Why? You don't want me to go, or are you really enjoying my company?" He had a wide grin plastered onto his face.

May felt her cheeks warm, and turned her gaze to the sea again.

"Well, I thought you would be enjoying party this time." She quickly made up. Knowing he certainly wouldn't.

"I'm not into parties, May. You know it." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're so boring!" She pouted.

"Well, if I was that boring, you wouldn't have been so worried about me leaving that early." He smirked.

She shot an angry glare at him. As emeralds met sapphires, she felt herself being melted.

How can eyes be so effective?

"Well, I'll leave now. I hope, we meet again soon, huh?" He smiled again.

"Of course, we will. I'm looking forward to beat you." She said with a laugh.

"I'll wait for that day." He said and tossed a rose to her, before he walked off.

She caught the rose and smiled. Her eyes kept following him, till he wasn't out of sight.

He would always walk away, leaving the effects of his words on her. He would encourage her, like no one could.

He would always defeat her.

He said, he would wait for that day. Not only him, she was also waiting for that day. And she knew that day will come really soon.

He was too concerned for her, maybe he always behaved like this. Or maybe, he behaved this way only for _her. _

She realized, that guy would always be there for her, as he was in the past. She smiled, smelling the aroma of that rose, that just smelt like _him. _This rose was a reminder of him. She giggled. She felt ecstatic. Her thought were now only filled with with his words and..him.

Once again, how could a 'rose' be so effective?

**A/N: Awww, aren't they cute? Well, do you guys think, that I should bring a sequel for it? As one of my reviewer had suggested me to do so. So, what do you think?  
**

**Review please? ;)**


End file.
